<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You don't love me like I love you by Teddi_too</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001252">You don't love me like I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_too/pseuds/Teddi_too'>Teddi_too</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_too/pseuds/Teddi_too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of angst but make it sweet. MC can't hide her feelings for the beautiful Zen any longer. </p>
<p>My first time not just writing pure fluff. We'll see how it goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun &amp; Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun &amp; Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You don't love me like I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get away from me Hyun Ryu!” You plead, crossing your arms and turning away from the beautiful man. You stand in a corner of his living room, facing the wall. You try to keep your composure, but tears sting in your eyes and you can’t keep it together anymore. How the hell did Zen asking if he could teach you a dance form his new musical turn in to this? You glance back over your shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Zen is standing there, frozen with a hand outstretched towards you. He looks so hurt.<br/>
<br/>
“MC, wh-you never call me by that name.” he whimpered. “Whatever I did I’m sorry…whatever I said I take it back.”<br/>
<br/>
“S-stop being so kind to me right now!” you hurl at him. You turn back to face the wall. You cry to yourself. “Can’t you see I’m trying to push you away.” You muttered quietly.<br/>
<br/>
You hear footsteps behind you, you can feel Zen’s presence closing the distance between you. Zen hesitantly wraps his arms around your waist and draws you against him. Zen is so loud and boisterous and confident and busy all the time, you never expected him to be so soft and wary.<br/>
<br/>
“W-why? Why would you try to push me away?” His voice is shaky.<br/>
<br/>
Your face is white hot. You feel mad, embarrassed, sad, but there’s a small spark of joy from feeling Zen’s body against yours. How can you explain how important he is to you? That you are madly in love with him and at the same time it hurts you to be around him? Is it fair to burden him with your feelings? Perhaps not. But you also can’t take his absent-hearted calls of “babe” and the way he only gets close to you to tease you. All you could think to do is just push him away. It’d be better if you just weren’t around each other anymore.<br/>
<br/>
You thought that it would be enough to just accept him as a friend and be around him. But it’s too hard. It hurts too much.<br/>
<br/>
You feel him draw you tight against him, he buries his face in your back.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t stand someone else I love pushing me away. Not you, MC, anyone but you…” he trails off. His arms go slack like all the energy has left his body.<br/>
“That’s not fair. You don’t love me like I love you. Don’t say that” You sob. If Zen wasn’t holding you, you would have fallen to the ground. Zen’s hands move to your shoulders and his grip firms. He turns you to face him. You look up at him sheepishly, your vision a little blurry from tears. You must look so pathetic to him.<br/>
<br/>
“MC, what do you mean by that?” his voice is soft, careful but confident. He holds you in place so that you can’t retreat from him. You are too tired to be cagey. You just pour everything out to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Zen, I’ve been in love with you since I met you. And, I know you can’t possibly feel the same way about someone like me but I thought if I could just keep you close to me. If…I could just have you near me it would be enough.” You try to make your voice strong, but it shakes. “And it was enough, for a while. To just be your friend, to just be with you. But the longer I was around you, the more it hurt that you couldn’t be mine.”  You start openly weeping now, unable to stem your emotions. You’d been holding those feelings tight to your chest for so long. You didn’t realize how heavy it was on your heart until those words were freed just now.<br/>
<br/>
“MC, how could you decide all these things on your own?” Zen sounds exasperated, a little annoyed. “Don’t I get a say in how I feel?” You look up at him, unsure what to make of his comments.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too, MC.” He lets that sentence hang in the air a moment before continuing. “You never responded to my advances so I thought you just wanted to be friends.” His advances? Wait…you mean…all those times he teased you about dressing you up and taking you out on the town? When he would play around and dance with you in his living room? Wasn’t he just being a natural flirt? Wasn’t he just being Zen? It didn’t have anything to do with you, did it? You thought it was just…<br/>
<br/>
“I-I didn’t…I thought…you were always just teasing me.” If it were possible for your face to become even more flushed it would. Zen pressed his forehead against yours.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t tease when it comes to love.”<br/>
<br/>
“I…can I…can we fix this?” You plead with him. Zen softly grabs your chin and holds you still while he dips to place his lips on yours. A short, chaste kiss. Just a sweep of his lips across yours.<br/>
<br/>
A sweet, vulnerable touch to let you know that now that he has you, he wouldn’t let you go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>